Reality
by SSJL
Summary: He needs to convince her that it was more than just a dream.


**A/N: For my darling Mia, who likes forceful, take-charge Booth. Season 4 finale spoilers be here.  
**

**--**

There was nothing left to do.

She had put a huge dent in Limbo, finished piles of pending paperwork, organized her bookshelf, file cabinet, and her desk. It had been an extremely productive several days. There was nothing left to do but…go home.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. If she went home, that would be acknowledging that work was done. And if work was done, he'd call her and want to talk. And if they talked again…

Looking around, she saw a few dust particles on some of the decorative artifacts on her walls. The cleaning staff needed to do more thorough work. Now where did they keep the Windex…?

The sound of footsteps made her stiffen and whirl around. She didn't entertain for a moment that it was a stranger or an intruder…she wouldn't be so lucky. Her arms crossed and she stood behind the protective barrier of her desk as the door to her office slowly opened.

He had found her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, lowly.

_Resolve. _"I'm working." Arms crossing more tightly.

"It's 2:30 in the morning." His leather jacket crinkled as he mimicked her posture. His hair, just slightly shorter on the left side than the right, was the only evidence that he had just gotten out of the hospital a month ago.

"My job's very demanding and time-consuming, Booth."

"We need to talk."

Her body reacted to his words, her head shaking involuntarily. "We've already talked. And I don't think this is the time to…"

"It's the time, Bones. It's past time."

She shook off the shiver that made its way down her spine. She knew what he was referencing, and there was no point acting like she didn't. "It was a dream that you had while comatose. It had and has no impact on reality. We need to recommence our previous working relationship as it was before…everything else happened."

He took a stop closer, eyes studying hers. "I told you, Bones. I'm not convinced that everything I dreamed was unreal."

"Dreams are, by definition, not reality." She took a deep breath. They couldn't have this conversation again. Not alone. "We did not have sex."

Another step closer, and he was directly in front of her desk now. She resisted the automatic urge to take a step backward, knowing it was illogical to think he was going to walk through the barrier. "My feelings…they're real." He cocked his head to one side. "Also…"

Her heart pounded. Something was different, ever since he had begun his road to recovery. _He _was different. "Also…?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer to the question but unable to resist the urge to ask.

"Also…I dreamed that you screamed when I slid down your body and thrust my tongue inside you."

All her bones seemed to turn to liquid, a hot, warm flush rolling up and down her body. Her cheeks were surely a fiery red. "That's…not an appropriate thing to tell me, Booth." But her voice was weak, unconvincing. Why the _hell _did he have to say something like that?

"But is it true, Bones? Would you?" He circled the desk slowly while she stood facing straight ahead, refusing to let her eyes follow him, yet unable to move away. He was behind her now; she could feel the heat coming off of him, his breath moving her hair. Crazily, it felt like her legs might buckle, and her hands dropped to the desktop for support.

"You know what I think is inappropriate?" he said softly into her ear. "Feeling something and shoving it down, putting it behind a pretend line like we've done for four goddamn years. Needing a fucking _coma _to do something about it."

"I don't…" she tried to tell him she didn't feel anything, to say _something _that would make him back off, just let their partnership be what it was a month ago—the way it _worked—_but the lie wouldn't leave her lips, especially not when she felt his hips brush against her ass. God…

"Do you want me to tell you more about my dream?" he breathed, and continued at her lack of a verbal response. "You climbed into bed with me and draped yourself over me, rubbing your hot legs over my morning hard-on and making it impossible for me to go back to sleep. You had sex in your eyes, and I never considered denying you for even a second. Your mouth tasted like expensive wine."

"Booth…" The scent of leather from his jacket and spice from his cologne was making her feel dizzy. Her knees buckled, just a bit, and he sensed it, one large hand catching at her hip, steadying her for just a second before those fingers traveled up to the buttons on her slacks.

"I was so fucking glad to already be naked, because I could hardly wait to get you out of _your _clothes. Every time another layer came off, it was heaven. But by the time I got your bra off I needed to bury my face in your breasts so bad." He flicked open the button easily, running the zipper down, tracing his finger down the flesh he exposed.

_This _certainly wasn't a dream. This was very, very real. This was Booth, taking control like she had seen him do a million times in his work, but he had _never _done it with her before. Something had changed.

"You want me to tell you what I did with my mouth when that bra came off?" His voice was getting ragged, his erection was pressing against her ass tantalizingly. And his fingers…they were slipping down the front of her panties, coaxing and stroking. "Should I tell you where my hands went, and the way they touched you? Or maybe you're right, and we've done enough talking. Maybe I should just show you…"

This was her final chance to stop this madness, to push him away and tell him that they were just _partners, _that he needed to get past whatever he dreamed about and get back to the real world. Her final chance…and she didn't take it. She sagged against him when his fingertips brushed against her clit, a nearly anguished sigh leaving her as she felt just how hard he was against her, just how soft was his touch.

"Oh, God, Bones, yeah," he rasped. "I remember this…how hot and wet you were." He was rubbing tiny, soft circles around the most sensitive part of her, pausing every few seconds to dip lower and test her wetness, then returning and caressing her slickly, making her jerk. "How could it have just been a dream?"

Her head fell back against his shoulder, and his face brushed the delicate skin of her throat, teasing her with soft lips and rough stubble. "You don't play fair," she gasped, her hips now moving restlessly against his knowing fingers.

"Love's not fair."

At his words, she found her footing again, turned to face him almost violently, meeting his eyes with white-hot intensity. There was a moment where she struggled with the urge to scream at him for making her feel this way—and then he kissed her and all thoughts were gone. She wrapped her arms around him, fists clenching soft leather, as he growled and cupped her ass, lifting her and sitting her on the edge of her desk.

"Feels right, doesn't it?" he whispered between wet kisses, and she hated him for talking right now. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close. It felt stunning, overwhelming…to let herself for brief minutes be the woman in his dreams, his inamorata…and she gave herself over to it. To _him. _And he took everything she gave.

Until…

He backed away from her, pulling from her embrace. Panting and delicious and _not touching her._

She said his name plaintively, her body throbbing. He had done this do her, and now…

"Now you've felt it," he told her, eyes black. "You feel what I felt. And now there's no way you can turn away from it."

Her face was disbelieving.

"Come and find me when you're ready to talk. It's quite the realization. Trust me. I know." His face looked truly sympathetic.

Her body ached—her heart ached. She wanted him so badly in every way, and she hated him even as she pitied him for having owned this feeling ever since he emerged from his coma all those weeks ago. She didn't know how he had coped with it.

"Damn you," she whispered, her eyes brimming. "I don't want to feel this way."

"Feelings don't care what you want, Bones." His eyes moved over her hotly, one last time. "I'll see you soon."

He left her then, to a new reality that shook her whole world.

And despite her shock, she knew he was exactly right.

He'd be seeing her again. Very soon.

--

**A/N: And no I don't knows if this will be continued. Am going to keep it open just in case I find the time/inspiration, though.**

**Loves!**


End file.
